My Knight On Shining Crutches?
by Keeby1
Summary: It was just a stormy night in Appleton Indiana. After Archie gets in an accident which saves Kendra's life, Kendra realizes her true feelings for him. Then, a wonderful miracle occours which will change Archie's life forever... A&K FLUFF! Review please...
1. A Dark and Stormy Night

**CHAPTER 1. A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT**

**(GUESS WHAT... I DON'T OWN 13... NOOO!!!)**

Lucy and Kendra were walking around inside Von Maur.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy squealed holding up the shirt.

"What, Lucy?" Kendra asked turning her attention away from the pair of jeans in front of her.

"Look at this!" Lucy exclaimed, holding the shirt up to her chest. It was a hot pink blouse with purple air-brushing on it. It had a hot pink belt going across the waist.

"Cute!"

"I know," She said jumping up and down.

"How much!?" She asked the sales attendant.

"39.95." She replied.

"Omg! I'll take it! This is the cutest blouse ever!" Lucy said, handing it to her, along with her platinum credit card.

"Man, Lucy's parents are gonna have one huge bill this month," Kendra mumbled

inaudibly.

Archie, Evan and Patrice were sitting together in the Dairy Queen. Patrice looked out the

large window and heard a clap of thunder and frightened. She shrieked and let go of her soda as she cuddled into Evan's side.

"Oh!" Evan said holding her closer. She shivered and held him closer. Archie smiled and chuckled.

"It's just thunder!" He said laughing.

"Stop it!" Patrice said burying her head in Evan's chest.

"Yeah, Archie! Come on." He said glaring at him. He rubbed Patrice's back in a very

soothing way. He heard her sigh and felt her warm breath travel up to his neck. He felt the muscles in her back relax. Just then, a louder clap of thunder came down, this time scaring Archie.

"Ha-ha!" Evan and Patrice said at the same time.

"Oh, shut up you little-"

"Hey guys." Eddie said walking up to them, interrupting Archie.

"Hi Eddie." Archie said sarcastically.

"Are you two done snogging yet?" Eddie asked Evan and Patrice. Evan blushed, turning a dark red. Archie let out a short, snort of laughter.

"Why are you even here, Eddie?" Evan asked, shaking his head.

"I... don't know. I've been bored for a while." Eddie said squinting down at the table.

He smiled menacingly, and waited a few minutes as he sat down with them. Then, without warning, he grabbed Evan's soda, and ran out the door.

"Hey!" Evan yelled, jumping up from his seat. He ran out the door, into the parking lot, rand chased Eddie around for the soda. Eddie tripped and fell on the ground. Evan reached down and grabbed it from him. Everyone inside Dairy Queen was laughing really hard. He walked back in, soaking wet, and sat on the red bench of their white table.

"UGGHH!!!" He yelled. Archie and Patrice looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

* * *

**How was that!? Ok, prob'ly not TOO bad for my FIRST 13 story.... MORE TO COME!!!**


	2. Shop 'Till You Drop, Literally

**CHAPTER 2: SHOP 'TILL YOU DROP, LITERALLY**

Kendra and Lucy walked in and out of stores; Kendra carrying both of their many shopping bags, and Lucy skipping and laughing for no apparent reason, just like the dumb blonde she truly was. She wasn't even planning on sharing her umbrella with Kendra.

"LUCY," Kendra groaned with great pain, her cold, wet feet aching in her stilettos.

"What?" Lucy moaned with annoyance in her voice.

"Can we PLEASE go home! My feet are KILLING me in these heels, and I'm sick of carrying all these bags. I'm getting soaked and ruining my new dress while you happily skip along with your umbrella like your doing that cheesy 'Singing in the Rain' song."

"Kendra, Kendra, Kendra. Pretty girls like _me_-"

Kendra's teeth clenched together with massive anger showing. "Like **WHO**!"

"I mean-us!" She said, saving herself, "need to constantly shop. We're always changing our looks and styles. We need to keep up to date or else we'll become unfashionable loosers like that lame Archie freak. Am I right, or am I right?" She said arrogantly.

"Whatever, I'm going home," Kendra said as she dropped Lucy's bags and started for home. Lucy picked up her bags off the sidewalk, feeling quite abandoned.

"Ok!" Lucy said, feeling somewhat defeated. "See you later!" Kendra ignored her as she walked on in the cold, rainy night.

"Sun's going down. Maybe we should head home, guys," Patrice said as she gazed at the sunset. It was a beautiful orange, pink, yellow hue over the horizon. The clouds were such a beautiful pink tonight.

"Maybe we should wait a little bit. I mean, look how hard it's hitting the gr-"

The TV in the corner cut Evan off. Cheesy music from a local weather station beeped from the TV as the announcer came in. The crappy old box TV's signal kept going in and out.

"Severe lightning storm-stay inside-bad weather-SSSSSS" It cut out.

"Awwww, crap. My mom's gonna be so worried," Archie said.

"You can use my phone to call her," Patrice said. She handed him the phone. He dialed the number and listened to the ring as his mother finally picked up.

"Archie, sweetie! Is this you!" His mother answered with a frightened tone.

"Yeah mom. I'm at Dairy Queen with Evan and Patrice. I'm fine."

"Get your butt home right now mister! I can't drive over to pick you up right now because I seemed to have let the soup boil over on the stove and now I have to clean up this massive kitchen spill. Can you walk home?"

"Yeah, but the lady on the weather channel said it's really bad, and I don't think I should-"

"Do you know that it's supposed to get even WORSE by tonight! I need you to rush home right now young man! I never even told you I was okay with you going out tonight anyways! I said that the weather was going to be too bad for you to be out and about!"

"But mom! It's too-"

"NOW," She commanded.

"But-"

"Archie, I need my phone back," Patrice butted in. "Ok," Archie replied.

"I'll head home right now mom."

"Good boy. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Archie." He hung up and handed Patrice back her phone.

"Dude, you gotta walk home in this weather in the dark on those crutches? Bummer..." Evan said.

"It's not dark! It's only sundow-" He looked out the windows. It was PITCH black and pouring rain with the sky being lit up by lightning from all around. He took a big gulp. "I've gotta go. My mom's gonna kill me when I get home anyways because I snuck out to come here. I need to leave, asap. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, and good luck" Evan and Patrice wished him as he started out the door, alone.

**Sorry It's been SOOO long since I've updated! Next chapter up in a few days! I just need to proofread it!**


	3. A Nightmare Night

**CHAPTER 3: A NIGHTMARE NIGHT**

Archie struggled to get out of the door onto the wet ground with his crutches. He started down the cold, lonely sidewalk, looking around in the dark night. As soon as he left from under the canopy over the door, he was soaked. He started rushing down the sidewalk, his cold, wet crutches in hand. His wet hair clung to the front of his forehead, and his wet pants sloshed along the ground.

"Man, I have to get home. Where am I? I can't see through this rain," He said to himself. He could barely see a thing. It was like wearing sunglasses at night.  
_

Kendra walked alone down the cold street, her feet aching from the long walk. She kept her jacket over herself and her shopping bags as best as she could. Where was the pedestrian walk near the stoplight? She couldn't tell. It felt like the clouds were pouring buckets of water over her.

"God, I'm gonna get friggin' pneumonia. Why does Lucy always have to be so selfish with that dang umbrella?"

Archie could see the stoplight ahead. He came up to the light, the lines painted on the ground were already so faded. He looked up to the sky, the grey clouds were covering the moon and the night sky.

"Finally, red light," Kendra said, she starting walking down the long street. Archie looked up and started walking, he could see the faint figure walking towards him.

"Is that Kendra?" He asked himself. He squinted to look as she approached half way towards his side of the walkway.

Then, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sudden honk of a loud horn. His head shot to the left, he could see a car coming. It was sliding on the wet pavement and couldn't stop.

"Oh no, Kendra!" He looked towards her, she could hear over the sound of rain and her own thoughts. "KENDRA, LOOK OUT!" He screamed. Her head jilted up.

"What!" She screamed to him. She heard a honk and looked around. The car was a mere 20 feet from her. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"NO!" Archie yelled as he dropped his crutches and ran toward her. She stared into the headlights like a frightened dear, then, Archie tripped over his own bad legs and rammed into her, she went flying across the pavement. Her head collided with the pavement, and she looked up at Archie in horror. The left of the car's front bumper hit him right in the legs; he went flying onto the side of the road and the car skidded to a hault.

She rubbed the back of her head and stumbled to her feet. She looked around towards Archie, and ran to him. He was laying on his back, his limbs were twitching and covered in blood. She started tapping the side of his face. His eyes were clamped shut, his teeth tightly gripping his lower lip. His hair was blood-stained, his bloody crutch severely bent and laying around his body.

"Archie! Archie! ARCHIE!" Kendra screamed. People from the local shops came out and rushed around them. Kendra started crying, "Don't die… please Please PLEASE!" Tears ran down her face.

"Someone call 911!" A man yelled.

She was in shock. She kept her hand calmly on his face, looking at her blood-stained arms and clothes.  
_

**A/N: **So… whad'ya think? Do more/less of anything? Lemme know!


End file.
